My Little Wake Up Call
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having trouble managing time... and crushes. They just can't seem to get a spare moment for themselves and when they do, it never turns out the right way. Can they beat these odds, or will they fall down paths they that don't wanna go down?
1. Chapter 1

Building Endurance-

NaruXSasu

Sasuke and Naruto have been going strong for a while now. Though they had to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the Students at the Ninja Academy. Sakura was still trying to grab Sasuke's attention but to no avail. Honestly, it was starting enfuriate Naruto. Having to keep his love for Sasuke a secret and having to watch Sakura hit on him twenty-four seven. **'Sometimes I wish I could just tell everyone our secrets'. **Naruto turned to the left to stare at the dark-haired Uchiha laying next to him. Ever since they were given their room assignments, which they weren't happy about in the beginning. Even though they hated each other when they first met, Sasuke and Naruto were now more in love than they ever imagined that they would be. "What's up, dobe?" Sasuke asked his blonde companion. "I'm just waiting on you to wake up so that I can talk to you. But I didn't want to interrrupt your sleep." Naruto told him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing important. I just like talking to you, baby."

"Well, I think I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?"

"Sure, but I'm going to lay here for a minute. I need to calm myself."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's member and saw that it was beginning to engorge itself. Sasuke raised his eye-brows at his little blonde roommate. "Excited for morning time,babe?" Naruto scoffed and shook his head, "No, this happens every morning you know that." Sasuke gave a curt nod. "I do know this. And I know it well."

Naruto let Sasuke have his alone time in the shower. He knew that sometimes, you had to draw the line at some point and for Sasuke it was during his showers. So, Naruto patiently waited his turn to use the one bathroom in the two bed-room dorm. He thought about pleasuring himself but knew that he would never have enough time to take care of everything without getting caught by a toweled Uchiha. **"What do I do now?"** the blonde haired Uzumaki thought to himself. Instead of waiting and just twiddling his thumbs on his bed, Naruto went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet so that he could talk to his room mate.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, unsure of how Sasuke would react to seeing him in the bathroom. They still haven't gotten used to seeing each other in the shower yet. They tried to keep some things seperate and shower time was one of them. "Hm?" was Sasuke's only reply.

"Are you done yet? You aren't the only one that has to shower you know."

"No, I'm not done. But I will be then you can take your own shower."

"But what about conserving water? What if we use up all the water in the Leaf by taking seperate showers?"

"Uzumaki, we aren't gonna use up all the water. Trust me. It's a well supply that has never run dry. Why would it now?"

"What if it does?"

"Are you just asking these questions to get in the shower with me?"

"No. Of course not." Naruto smiled through his teeth all the way through his lies. "I'm genuinely concerned about our water supply."

"Right. That concern is about as genuine as the growing boner that I have because of the hot water running down my body." Even though he knew that Sasuke was being sarcastic, Naruto still had the feeling of wanting to look behind the curtain to see if what Sasuke described was real. Naruto that knew that Sasuke could control himself very well when it came to temptation, so he double checked himself on checking on Sasuke. It wouldn't be more than flaccid bathing anyway.

"Um, are you trying to get me to jump in there with you because you don't need to bait me. I would do it willingly." Naruto said, still trying to get Sasuke to turn himself on by blonde about the blonde being on his knees, his hair falling in front of his face as he gave his dark haired ninja a nice long(no pun intended) dose of oral.

"Uzumaki, if I wanted you in here with me, I would have said so." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. _**"That's not normal". **_Naruto thought to himself. Now he wanted to check behind the curtain even more. He knew that if he asked Sasuke again he wouldn't be honest about it. He never was. So, before he could bring himself to hesistate more, Naruto pulled back to shower curtain and as much as he had expected it, what he saw still surprised him. Sasuke was tugging on his member as hard as he could to give himself the release that he had crave since Naruto had fallen asleep the previous night.

Naruto could never last as long as he wanted to like he had in the beginning of the relationship, and it seemed as though his stamina was declining. Since about the second month they had been together, Naruto's stamina had declined so much to where he could only last one round with Sasuke before he passed out in the taller ninja's arms. Granted, Sasuke didn't mind holding Naruto, but he would still have liked to gotten off his own rocks after Naruto had gotten his, but it seemed as though lately it would be too much for the blonde. What Sasuke could understand is how, Naruto could have the stamina to put up with being the Nail Tail's Jinchuriki but couldn't last one round in bed. Sasuke couldn't help but get a little frustrated.

"Sasuke, why didn't you just asked for help, I would have did something" Naruto said with a sly grin and a mischeivous look in his eyes.

"You were just so tired after last night I didn't want to bother you."

Naruto put his head down. "I guess I was a little tired from training with Kakashi-sensai, but now I'm better, it's daytime, I can totally help."

"Yeah, but there's training in about a half an hour. What are you gonna do after that, besides come up here and sleep?"

"Not if I come take a cold shower or something that would wake me up, or at least make me not so tired from the day."

"Naruto, it's okay. You get tired. I get tired too. I just wish our tiredness was in sync that's all."

"I'm sorry, I'm not perfect enough for you."

Sasuke lifted his own head with such ferocity, Naruto thought he would break his neck. "What did you just say, dobe?"

"I mean, you're complaining like you wished you would have picked someone different. I'm sorry that I'm not up to the might Uchiha standard."

"Is that what you think this is about?!" Sasuke's sharingan were pulsing, almost bulging out of his eye sockets. "Do you honestly think that I'm in here beating my meat because I don't feel the same way about you?!"

"What else could it be? I mean, we are intimate with each other, you just never seem to finish with me. It's like your thinking about something else?"

"That's because I'm thinking about you. Making sure that you get your's, but I guess that you couldn't think about me and give me the same common courtesy?! Is that too much to ask?!"


	2. Consequences

Ever since their argument in the bathroom, Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been on speaking terms. It was almost as if both of them had given up with actually saying it. Sasuke started to spend most of his spare time out of the room, and Naruto had no clue what he was doing, not that he really cared. Naruto rolled had begun to roll in at all types of time of night after spending time with Hinata. People had even started rumors that they were dating. As for tonight, Sasuke had come in early but didn't realize that he wouldn't see Naruto when he walked into the room. _**"Naruto must be out with that Hyuga girl... AGAIN!" **_Sasuke couldn't understand why it angered him, but it did. Naruto being with any other person but him and Kakashi just really got understand Sasuke's skin. He had never been jealous before. He couldn't decide if he wanted to more angry with himself for feeling this way, or with Naruto for making him feel this way.

"Hinata, can I ask you something" Naruto asked the dark-haired beauty sitting before him.

"Sure, Naruto." Hinata said with a smile, _**"This has to be it!" **_

"What do you do when you want to make up with someone you had a fight with?"

"Well, it all depends on that person's nature, Naruto. I'm different from say... Sakura just like your different from Sasuke. An apology to you might be an insult to Sasuke."

"I guess that's true."

"Can I ask who you are trying to apologize to?"

"Just someone I thought I knew well. Hinata, I gotta go." Naruto got up from the bench that he and her were sitting.

"Um..." _**"Now's your chance! Think quick, Hinata!"**_ "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to get some ramen with me tomorrow after training?"

"You know I'm a sucker for a bowl of ramen. You got it!"

While he is walking away, Naruto is trying to come up with the best way possible to apologize to Sasuke for how he over reacted during the argument. He just hoped that Sasuke was home when he got there. _**"Sasuke's biggest issue was me falling asleep, and him being left to take care of himself...how can I fix that?" **_The whole time he's walking back to the dorms, he's brainstorming ways of how to apologize until he sees Sasuke exit the building. Before he realized what he was doing, Naruto was running up to him, but was beat to his goal by Sakura Haruno. She was practically Lady Tsunade's protege.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm glad you called. I was starting to think you thought I was weird or something." Sakura said upon seeing normally anti-social Uchiha.

"Quite the contrary. I've been trying to figure you out." Sasuke said to Sakura. He knew that he had to make Naruto believe that he wanted to be standing here with Sakura, which wouldn't be too hard with the excitement burst that Sakura had.

"Me? Why?" Sakura asked, blushing a brighter pink than that year's cherry blossom's.

"You'll find out soon enough." Together Sakura and Sasuke walked off, before Naruto could even get a word in. Naruto put his head down and walked into his dorm alone. He couldn't believe that Sasuke walked off without saying a word to him.

As Naruto walked into the dorm alone, he couldn't help but feel the emptiness in the room. No one was here to remind of his preparations for the next morning, or to help him fall asleep tonight. He couldn't think of anyone wanted more than Sasuke in that moment. _**"But he left... he left with Sakura"**_. Naruto couldn't describe the pain he felt. Not even to himself. _**"I guess I could just go take a shower." **_Naruto walked into the bathroom, sat on the toilet and cried. Then he stood up, turned on the shower and began to remove his clothes. As he stood under the hot water, Naruto imagined Sasuke standing him, handling his member with a tight grip. As Naruto began to touch himself, he heard the door open.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto called out from behind the shower curtain.

"Who else would it be, dobe?" Sasuke yelled back.

_**"Oh. He's gone back to calling me that... he must still be mad." **_"Would you mind coming in here for a second?"

"What do you need Naruto?"

"To talk to you. It's kind of important." Naruto turned off the shower, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the toilet.

"About what?"

"The last time we spoke... it wasn't exactly on friendly terms"

"No. It was not."

"I want to fix it. I want us to be... us, again."

"I don't think there is an us. HInata is into you, and you are into her... Sakura's into me and I can use her to pass the time."

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR: **

**"**_**I can't believe he just said that." **_Sakura Haruno thought to herself. Her eyes filled with tears and just before she knocked on the door, she ran away.

Hinata bumped into Sakura as she came running out of Sasuke and Naruto's builiding. _**"I wonder what happened"**_. Hinata decided to follow her so that she could ask her what was going on.

**BACK INSIDE THE DORM: **

"Baby, I'm not into Hinata. Yes, she is into me, but I don't like her like that. She's just a really good friend."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. No one could ever take your place, Sasuke"

"I wouldn't want anyone to take my place" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his face and kissed him as he had keeps him weeks ago. Their lives at least, had been restored to a normal order.


End file.
